Anime convention fun
by kellegirl
Summary: Roxas, Axel, and Demyx are at an anime convention and have some fun. Pure crack fic, minor language, mentions of cross dressing


_Me: So I know I'm supposed to be working on chapter 10 of Therapy, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head._

_Mims: I hate you._

_Me: Ignore Mims, she's just upset because I have a second muse now._

_Mims: Still hate you._

_Me: I know, just go sit in the corner or something. So I'd like to introduce my second muse Cautai, pronounced caught-ae._

_Cautai: Hi everyone, nice to meet you. I'm six feet of smoking hot male, sex on legs, blue haired god._

_Mims: Not to mention conceited and a bastard._

_Me: Mims! So what if Cautai is a little high and mighty, he's nice._

_Cautai: Thanks?_

_Me: So there's Cautai for you. This story is what happens when I read other people's fics after drinking way too much caffeine and eating a shit load of sugar. Hope you enjoy it._

_Summary:__ Axel, Roxas, and Demyx go to an anime convention and have some fun._

_Disclaimer:__ It is my dream to own Kingdom Hearts, that way I could turn it into a gay sex RPG. But alas, I own nothing._

_Warning:__ Crack fic at an anime convention, what more do I have to say._

_Dedication:__ I've got to dedicate this to akurokulover. It was her story 'They are Horny' that inspired this, more specifically where Roxy works in the story. Also she gets a dedication because she called me a god, so she is automatically the single most awesome person ever._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Roxy! We want to see!" Demyx whined at the curtain.

"Yeah Roxy," Axel was leaning up against the dealer's booth, "Come on out."

"No, and stop calling me Roxy," came a short reply.

"Uh," Demyx pouted, "Why not?"

"Because the fan girls will attack me again."

"That's just because you're so cute!" the water wielder was bouncing around happily. They were in a large room lined with tables, each covered in anime and video game merchandise. The room was packed with people dressed in outfits to match those of the characters on the displayed posters.

"I am not that cute," Roxas said from behind the dressing room curtain, "And I'm not coming out dressed in this monstrosity."

"But I wanna see it!" Demyx stomped his foot slightly.

"NO!"

"Fine," Axel suddenly pushed off from the table he was leaning against, knocking a few yaoi mangas to the floor in the process. Striding over to the changing room curtain the redhead swept it to the side, revealing Roxas sitting on the chair in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "You're not even wearing it!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

"Did you honestly expect me to put it on and then refuse to come out?" Roxas laughed.

"…" Axel obviously had and was more than a little disappointed that the blond hadn't changed.

"I'm not wearing this," Roxas held up a bright pink Lolita dress and shoved it into the redhead's hands.

That was a very bad move on Roxas' part; he really shouldn't have given the redhead a weapon. An evil grin spread over Axel's face and he stepped into the booth, letting the curtain fall behind him. Demyx stared at the curtain curiously, wondering what Axel had planned. "Oh, you're going to wear this," came Axel's voice.

"No I'm n, Axel let go of me!"

"Nope."

"Get your hand out of my pants!"

"But I like having my hand down your pants."

"Damn it Axel!"

"Stop fighting me! Ow! Roxas that freaking hurt!"

"Stop it Axel! Give me my pants back!"

A hand shot out from behind the curtain and thrust a pair of jeans, Roxas' to be exact, into Demyx's hands. "Now on to the shirt!"

"Don't you dare! Axel I will castrate you!"

"No you wouldn't, you love that part of my anatomy too much to, holy shit let go!"

"I warned you, now let go of my shirt."

"Let go of Axel junior first."

"No way in hell."

"Fine."

There was a pause then, "Damn it Axel!"

The redhead lurched out of the dressing room, a pair of checkered boxers in hand. "Now you have no choice but to wear the dress," Axel said triumphantly. No response came from behind the curtain and Demyx and Axel exchanged glances. Pulling the curtain back, Axel caught sight of a dark portal disappearing and no Roxas in sight. "Well damn," the redhead muttered.

"I'll try it on!" Demyx announced and pushed Axel out of the way, grabbing the pink dress in the process.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Wow that was random and really short._

_Mims: Still hate you._

_Me: Shut up._

_Cautai: Well I liked it._

_Me: And that's why you're my favorite._

_Mims: Hey!_

_Me: So I love my reviews, even if they're flames. Just tell me what you think of my crack fic._


End file.
